The Loss
by Ketchum
Summary: Sakura looses something very dear to her, how will she cope with it? Will she do something drastic? Will her best friends be there to help? *and as usual* will Syaoran have the courage to say "it"? read to find out!


The Loss  
  
By: Ketchum  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, sorry! Clamp does!!!!!  
  
Authors Note: I don't want to say what happens, but basically background info, Sakura and Syaoran ain't together yet and . . . Eriol is back in England, all the cards have been transformed, Meiling is back in Hong Kong, and that's about it! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
"Hey! Monster! Don't forget your lunch!" Touya shouted to his younger sister, Sakura.  
  
"I'm not a monster! I'm 16 years old Onii-chan!" she shouted, grabbing her lunch. "Bye Dad!" she shouted. There was no reply. "I really have to go, Onni-Chan, can you tell dad I said bye?"  
  
"Sure Monster!"  
  
"Touya!!!!!"  
  
"Bye,"  
  
She slammed the door behind her and headed to school.  
  
Sakura sat in class, watching the lecture. It seemed to last forever. The only thing she could think about was how good it would feel to finally be home asleep in her bed.  
  
"And remember always acid to water," her teacher continued. Just then the class room door opened, and there stood the psychologist and a sad looking secretary. All eyes turned to them.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto?" asked the psychologist, a man in his early twenties.  
  
Sakura stood up, surprised. "Me?" she pointed to herself. The two of them nodded.  
  
"Can we speak to you?" he asked.  
  
She nodded and walked out of class. Syaoran and Tomoyo gave her sympathetic looks.  
  
Once outside the classroom and the door was shut, Sakura looked to the two adults. They shifted glances and both looked uneasily to her. The secretary pulled a chair over for her. She sniffled a little bit, as if she had been crying.  
  
"Okay Sakura," the man kneeled in front of her. "I'm afraid we have some bad news," Sakura took a deep breath, how bad could it be? Well it had to be pretty bad for people from the office to pull her out of class. She nodded. "There has been an accident," Sakura was confused. "Your father and brother were in a car," she nodded; tears began to flood her eyes. The secretary began to bawl again. "I'm so sorry Sakura," he said, resting his hand on hers. "There were no survivors," at this Sakura burst into tears, she didn't exactly understand what was happening, but she knew she couldn't spend the rest of the day in school. The secretary rushed over to her and gave her a hug.  
  
"I'm so sorry sweetie," she tried to comfort her.  
  
"Can," she paused. "Can I go home?" she asked through sobs.  
  
"Yes, do you need an escort?" the psychologist asked. Sakura shook her head. She slowly stood up, and tried to compose herself for a moment. She walked back into the class, and slowly walked around the back of the room. Many eyes turned to her, wondering what had gone on in the hall. Once she reached her desk, she began to pack her things up.  
  
"You okay?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Sakura shook her head and a few tears splashed to her desk. Tomoyo looked to her concerned. The psychologist walked up to the teacher and whispered something to him. The teacher's face fell. Sakura picked up the rest of her things, and walked out of the door, followed by the secretary.  
  
Sakura slowly walked home, sobbing, trying to gather her thoughts. She opened up her front door and threw herself on the couch. She sobbed herself to sleep.  
  
Syaoran and Tomoyo walked up to their teacher after everyone had left class. The three of them had grown rather close to their teacher this year, and felt comfortable talking to him about every-day issues.  
  
"May I help you?" he said, unusually formal.  
  
"Is Sakura going to be okay?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Maaku-Sensei shrugged, sitting down at his desk.  
  
"What happened?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I don't know if I should tell you," he sighed, knowing full well that the three of them were almost like siblings. "In fact, she may want to tell you herself," he looked to them, with tears brimming on his eyes.  
  
"Well, can you at least tell us, if it's as bad as it seemed?"  
  
"Worse," he sighed. Tomoyo felt sick.  
  
Ring! Ring! Sakura sleepily leaned over and picked the phone up. "Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Sakura?" it was Syaoran.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"I don't know," Sakura said groggily, "Hold on," she said setting the phone down, flipping the light on, then she remembered what had happened. "Oh god," he heard her say. She picked up the phone and sighed.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"I had to turn the light on," she replied.  
  
"No I mean, today, in class,"  
  
"I can't talk about it now," she said, starting to cry again.  
  
"Are you crying?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Sakura, want me to come over there?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Is anyone home with you?"  
  
"No," she choked out.  
  
"When will they be home?" he asked. She began sobbing harder.  
  
"Sakura!" he shouted.  
  
"I have to go," she managed to get out, and hung up. She picked up her keys and headed out of the door, she couldn't bear to stay in that house anymore. And she needed to talk to him in person. She ran full speed toward her best friend's house.  
  
"Sakura!" he groaned and hung the phone up. "I hope she's okay," he said to himself. He walked over to the kitchen, and decided it would be best if he ate something. He took out some leftover Chinese food, plopped it on a plate, and put it in the microwave. When his food was done, he was no longer hungry, so he wrapped it back up and put it in the refrigerator again. Then he decided he should start his homework, he couldn't get his mind off of Sakura. Slowly he walked back to the phone and dialed her number.  
  
"Hi! This is Touya, sorry, we're not home right now, leave a message and we'll call you back when we get it! BEEP" he hung up, a sick feeling came into his stomach, where was Sakura? Just then there was a knock at the door. He walked over and opened it up. There stood a sobbing Sakura. He pulled her in the door and walked over to the couch with her. "Sakura, what's wrong?" she just shook her head and sat down. He sat next to her. She buried her face in her hands, and started to sob once again. He put an arm around her, and took a deep breath, "What happened?" he asked. She sighed, and lay down on the couch. He followed her and put an arm around her. She slowly intertwined her fingers with his, and caressed his hand with her other, then she held it to her cheek and closed her eyes.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered.  
  
"For what?"  
  
She didn't reply, instead, she focused on stopping her tears; she had to tell him sooner or later. She slowly sat up. He followed once again.  
  
"Okay," she took a deep breath. "Today, something bad happened, that ruined everything, ever, and I don't know how to go on, and,"  
  
"Sakura, what happened?" he asked, once again.  
  
"My dad, and Onii-chan, they," She burst into tears again and buried her face in his chest, he embraced her. "They got in an accident," she said quietly, yet Syaoran listened intently. "They left me, it's not fair, they had so much ahead of them," she sobbed. Syaoran felt tears on his face. He put his hand up to his cheek, he was crying. Although Touya and he did not get along the best, he was still Sakura's brother, and another human being, and her father, god, her father and brother, in the same day, her whole family!  
  
"Oh Sakura," he said hugging her tightly. Slowly he laid down, pulling her down with him. She cried on his shoulder for a long time until she fell asleep. He sighed, she needed it, and he tried sleep to as well.  
  
"The funeral is on Tuesday," Syaoran told Tomoyo on the telephone.  
  
"How's she doing?" she asked.  
  
"Well right now she's asleep, Tomoyo, I don't know what to do," he sighed. "She has no family to go to, she is avoiding going to her house as much as possible, she was already upset about Kero, and now this,"  
  
"Well, she's going to stay with you the rest of today right?"  
  
"Yea, hopefully she'll be asleep the whole time,"  
  
"This is so unfair,"  
  
"I know,"  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura asked in the night. She sat up remembering where she was. She looked around, and let her eyes adjust. She felt so helpless, and so sad. She walked slowly into the kitchen and sat at the table. She took a piece of paper from Syaoran's school supplies, and began writing. She folded the finished letter up, and walked into Syaoran's room. He was sound asleep. She slipped the letter onto his bed-side table, and slipped a package in the drawer before walking out.  
  
Syaoran awoke the next morning to find the letter.  
  
Dear Syaoran,  
  
Thank you very much for helping me. Not just for helping me since my brother and father died, but for helping me in life. You have taught me a lot, and made me a better person, so thank you. By the time you get this letter, I will be long gone. I don't know where I'll be, but not here. I know I'm missing the funeral, but I'm so upset I can't even imagine going. I left the cards for you, there in the drawer in this table. Use them well, and they will listen to you, I made sure of that. If Kero ever comes back, tell him I'm sorry, and explain what happened, and remind him that I'm still angry at him. I'll miss you a lot! Tell Tomoyo I said bye too. After all, you two are all that I really have anymore. I have my cell phone with me incase something happens, but it probably won't be on, so don't worry if you call and there's no answer. Can you do me one last favor? Take care of my house, I mean, just take the news papers in or whatever, and make sure nobody breaks in? Thanks, I've gotta sell that sometime soon and I don't want the value to go down too much. Thanks again, love you, and tell Tomoyo I love her too, thanks again! Sayonara!  
  
~Sakura Kinomoto  
  
Syaoran sat down on the ground, perplexed, what was he supposed to do now? Sakura was out there somewhere, he had to be in school in 15 minutes, two things occurred to him. The first, call Tomoyo, so that's just what he did.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Tomoyo, we've got another big problem on our hands,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sakura ran away,"  
  
There was silence.  
  
"That's not like her," Tomoyo said.  
  
"I know,"  
  
"You don't think she'll, um,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do anything drastic if you know what I mean,"  
  
"I don't know, I'm near breaking," he said, his voice shaking. "Tomoyo, she left me the cards,"  
  
"She what?" she screamed. Sakura, in her right mind, would never part from the cards, they needed her for their power.  
  
"I know it's probably, she's not going to, she wouldn't," he stuttered, reassuring himself.  
  
"She's smart Syaoran, she wouldn't do anything, I don't think,"  
  
"I'm not going to school," he stated.  
  
"Syaoran, we have to, we haven't been in the past two days, and we're going to be out tue, oh no! she's going to miss the funeral!"  
  
"She knows, she wrote me a letter, she said she can't bear going to it,"  
  
"Syaoran, I really have to go, I'll come by after school okay? Maybe I'll even leave early, but I have to at least make an appearance, you should do the same,"  
  
"I can't, bye," he hung up.  
  
His second thought was to call Eriol, after all, it did involve the cards.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Akizuki?"  
  
"Who's this?"  
  
"Syaoran, is Eriol home?"  
  
"No, sorry he's on a business trip in China, you could try calling his cell if you'd like, but he should be home tonight,"  
  
"It's an emergency, what's his cell?  
  
****  
  
"Hello, Eriol Hiiragizawa, how may I help you?"  
  
"Eriol,"  
  
"Syaoran? Hi! Been a long time, how is everything there?"  
  
"Terrible,"  
  
"What do you mean?'  
  
"I mean," he took a deep breath.  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
"You want the long story or the short?"  
  
"Short please, I'm getting ready to go in the airport,"  
  
"Okay, well, Sakura's brother and father died,"  
  
"Oh no!" he said in shock.  
  
"That's only half of it,"  
  
"Oh no . . ."  
  
"Sakura was so upset, she ran away, she left me the cards, she's still upset about Kero, and I think she doesn't want to deal with Clow stuff anymore, I don't know where she is, I can't get a hold of her, her note sounded sketchy, what if she,"  
  
"Syaoran knock it off, she's a smart girl, she's not going to do anything stupid,"  
  
"Well running away was pretty stupid ne?"  
  
"Well, yea, but,"  
  
"I know what you mean, I'm just so worried,"  
  
"Syaoran, please, calm down, do you want me to come down to Japan with you guys?"  
  
"That's not going to do anything," Syaoran began to shake, "Oh God Eriol, what are we supposed to do?"  
  
"Syaoran, please get a grip on yourself, I know you care about her, we all do, but she's going to be OK, I promise, Come on, this is Sakura were talking about,"  
  
"I know, I know,"  
  
"Okay, I'm entering the airport now, so I have to hang up, stay calm, I'll call you when I get back to England okay?"  
  
"Okay, and Eriol?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Thanks, I know I was never really nice to you,"  
  
"It's okay, anytime, bye,"  
  
"Bye,"  
  
****  
  
Eriol looked around, he had to find his gate. Just then he saw a plane arriving from Japan. He smiled thinking if had it been a few years before, he would be coming off of that plane. Just then, he noticed a familiar looking girl. She looked a little older than the last time he had seen her, it was her alright, but what was she doing here?  
  
"Sakura!" he shouted.  
  
Sakura looked around confused, had someone just called her?  
  
"Sakura! Kinomoto!"  
  
Now she knew it was her, she turned around to see Eriol standing behind her. He was much taller than the last time she saw him.  
  
"Eriol?" she asked.  
  
"Long time no see," he responded.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"I think I should be asking you the same question," he responded.  
  
"I'm just traveling," she said, "You?"  
  
"Heading home from business trip,"  
  
"Oh, well I really should be going," Sakura stated.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I don't know,"  
  
"Want to visit England?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea, I actually have an extra plane ticket because Kaho. . . er. . . Mizuki-Sensei was supposed to come but canceled at the last minute.  
  
"Is she in England?" Sakura asked hopefully.  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes she is,"  
  
****  
  
Sakura slept on Eriol's shoulder as they headed towards England, it was almost a nine hour flight, they had been flying for almost seven, and she had been sleeping for about five. He knew she probably had been lacking sleep lately due to her worries, so he was glad she was getting it. He was still perplexed at the fact that she gave the cards to Syaoran. He now realized how much she trusted him, but he wondered why she didn't just keep a hold of them. For the first two hours, she had refused to tell him why she was "traveling" and did not mention the cards, or her family. She claimed that she would explain later.  
  
Eriol desperately wanted to call Syaoran and let him know she was okay, but he couldn't on the plane, especially with Sakura right there.  
  
****  
  
Syaoran sat on the floor watching television, it was almost noon, just then the phone rang. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, is this Li-kun?"  
  
"Yes, who's this?"  
  
"Maaku-Sensei"  
  
Syaoran panicked.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"I was calling because you weren't in school again, but Tomoyo was, I just was taking a lunch break and wanted to make sure everything was okay, so is it?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Do you need anything?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"It's too hard to explain,"  
  
"Can I do anything for you?"  
  
"Yes, actually, you can,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can you tell Tomoyo that I still would like to take her up on the offer she offered this morning,"  
  
"Sure, I called Sakura's house also, and there was no answer, do you know how she is doing?"  
  
"Awful,"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean what I said, awful, she's missing, and she was all out of sorts before she went missing,"  
  
"Do you want me to help look for her?"  
  
"It's no use, she'll come back when she likes, I'm just so torn, did you know she has no family left?"  
  
"No, I didn't,"  
  
"Well, her grandparents are long since deceased, her mother died when she was only three, she has no aunts or uncles, and now the last two remaining people are gone, she's completely alone in this world, except for Tomoyo and me, and she seems to have turned her back on even us now, sorry for going onto you like this,"  
  
"Syaoran, it's okay, I've told you many times before, if you ever need anything, you three are always welcome to talk to me, Class will be starting soon, so I have to go, but keep in mind that everything will turn out okay, and I'll let Tomoyo know what you said, bye Syaoran,"  
  
"Bye Sensei,"  
  
****  
  
There was a knock at the door, "Come in!" Syaoran shouted.  
  
"Hey," Tomoyo said with a sad face as she entered the room.  
  
"How are you?" he asked.  
  
"Eh, you?"  
  
"Eh's a good word," She sat down on the floor next to him. He could tell she had been crying. "Tomoyo?" he asked.  
  
"Ya?"  
  
"It's okay to be upset,"  
  
"I have to be strong for Sakura," she replied. He realized then that she had not been crying at all, at least not in anyone else's presence.  
  
"Well Sakura's not here right now, so if you want to cry, or be sad it's okay,"  
  
Tomoyo nodded, a tear fell from her face and landed on the ground. "Oh Tomoyo," he said hugging her. Her tears turned to rivers as she let it all out. "It'll be okay," he whispered.  
  
****  
  
"Are we almost there?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yea, the captain said we'll be landing in about 20 minutes, five minutes ago while you were still sleeping,"  
  
"Oh," she half giggled.  
  
"So, you ready to talk yet?"  
  
"Not yet," she responded.  
  
"Okay, then," he said turning back to his reading.  
  
****  
  
"We're home!" Eriol shouted as he opened the door.  
  
"We're?" screamed a voice from the other room.  
  
Ruby Moon came running into the room. "Why are you transformed?" Eriol asked suspiciously.  
  
"We were playing a game!" she screamed. "I missed you master!"  
  
"Well look who it is," Kaho said as she entered the room.  
  
"Mizuki-Sensei!" Sakura shouted.  
  
"Hello, what are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"It's a long story," Sakura responded.  
  
"I thought I told you no picking up women while you were gone," Kaho smirked.  
  
"When do I ever listen to you?" Eriol asked. "Ruby Moon, why don't you take Sakura upstairs and help her find some descent clothes, and show her where she can stay,"  
  
"Okay, come on Sakura," the two went up the lovely staircase.  
  
"What's the cherry blossom doing here?" Kaho asked as the two of them walked into the kitchen.  
  
"She was right it's a long story, but she has yet to know that I know it, I have to make a phone call, and then we can have some quality time," he said kissing her on the cheek.  
  
She smiled, "Okay Eriol,"  
  
****  
  
Syaoran stood up as the phone rang. "Hello?"  
  
"Syaoran, I've got her,"  
  
"What?" he said with hope.  
  
"The cherry blossom is here,"  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"My house in England,"  
  
"What is she doing there?"  
  
"I picked her up at the airport in China,"  
  
"You what?"  
  
"Don't worry Syaoran, she'll be fine,"  
  
"Don't you dare try anything funny, remember what she's going through,"  
  
"Hold your horses descendant! I would NEVER try anything "funny" on the Cherry Blossom, I know how you feel about her, and besides, I've got Kaho anyway,"  
  
"Right,"  
  
"Well, I just wanted to let you know she's okay, she hasn't said anything yet, but I'm going to try and get it out of her, and get her back there as soon as possible,"  
  
"Okay,"  
  
"Well, bye then,"  
  
"Oh Eriol?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
"Anytime Syaoran, bye,"  
  
"Bye,"  
  
****  
  
"Eriol?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yea, Sakura is in England,"  
  
"She's where?"  
  
"England,"  
  
"How did she manage that one?"  
  
"I don't have a clue, but she's okay, so we can stop worrying,"  
  
"Not completely,"  
  
"You know what I mean,"  
  
"Yea,"  
  
"So you want dinner?"  
  
"Please,"  
  
****  
  
"So Sakura, do you care to explain why you are here?" Eriol asked over lunch.  
  
"Well, you found me at the airport, and invited me," she smiled.  
  
"Really Sakura," It was just Sakura, Eriol, and Kaho at the table.  
  
She took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm not in the mood to cry," she stated.  
  
"Is it that bad?" Kaho asked. Eriol eyed her, reminding her that he already knew, and that it WAS that bad.  
  
"Yes actually it is,"  
  
"Explain," Eriol said.  
  
"Okay, well, the other day, my brother and dad were in a car accident and didn't make it out, so I was alone, and decided to leave because there were too many memories, and because I don't need to be in Tomoeda anymore,"  
  
"Sakura, are you sure about that?" Eriol asked.  
  
"There are people that love you there,"  
  
"I know, and I will miss them, but I need to get over my family,"  
  
"Well you're welcome to stay here as long as you like," Eriol explained.  
  
"I just don't want them to worry,"  
  
"You know they will Sakura, it's only natural,"  
  
"I know, but still,"  
  
"Would you like to call?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Okay then, well I'm going to go to bed, I've still got some jet-lag, Sakura, feel free to do whatever you like, see you later, bye guys," he waved as he walked upstairs.  
  
"So Sakura," Kaho began.  
  
"So Mizuki-Sensei," Sakura mocked.  
  
"You can call me Kaho," she smiled.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course,"  
  
****  
  
"I really should be heading home," Tomoyo said looking at the clock.  
  
"No Tomoyo, I refuse to let you walk this late, either get your body- guards, or stay the night,"  
  
"Oh, I'd feel awkward staying at your place,"  
  
"Well then, we can call your body guards,"  
  
"Let's wait a little while," she smiled. "So, you're still putting off telling Sakura ne?"  
  
"Yea, and I don't ever plan on it, I thought we already had this discussion,"  
  
"We did, but, now that things are a little different, and I WAS talking to Eriol the other day, and he may have mentioned something that may be of interest to you in that department,"  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"Well, you know how Clow planned out many things?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Like Kaho and Eriol, curse that,"  
  
He muffled a laugh, remembering how Tomoyo had once had a crush on Eriol, but when she found out about Kaho, decided it best not to interfere.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Well, there was one for the Clow Mistress as well,"  
  
"Ugh," he groaned, "See, there really is no hope,"  
  
"No Syaoran, hold it one minute, I'm not finished,"  
  
"He planned that his most powerful descendant would be with the Clow Mistress,"  
  
"I wonder who that would be," he asked.  
  
"You silly,"  
  
"No, I'm not the most powerful,"  
  
"Who's to say you aren't?"  
  
"Me, I'm not anything compared to some of the people in the clan now,"  
  
"Syaoran, it's not your clan, it's his descendants, do you mean to tell me everyone in your clan is related to him?"  
  
"No, but . . ."  
  
"It's you Syaoran, because Eriol said it was you, but I wasn't supposed to tell you that, but since I did, I was supposed to because everything happens for a reason, Sakura's running away is happening for a reason,"  
  
"You talk to Eriol too much," he said standing up confused, "You spending the night or leaving?"  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"11:30,"  
  
"Staying,"  
  
"Alright, want the bed or couch?"  
  
"Couch is fine,"  
  
"Okay then, good night," he said walking into his room, zombie like, too many thoughts running through his head.  
  
He picked up the telephone and dialed Sakura's cell phone number. No answer as before, at least he knew Sakura was safe.  
  
****  
  
"Hello?" Tomoyo said answering the telephone, it was almost three o'clock in the morning.  
  
"Syaoran? What happened to your voice? You sound like Tomoyo!"  
  
"This is Tomoyo, silly,"  
  
"Hi sweetie, what, may I ask are you doing over at Syaoran's house?"  
  
"I was over worrying about Sakura, and it got too late to go home,"  
  
"Where is my little descendant?"  
  
"Asleep most likely, why are you calling so late anyway?"  
  
"Oh sorry! O forgot about the time difference! It's probably 2:45 there! I'm so sorry!"  
  
"It's okay, I'll go look for him hold on a second,"  
  
"SYAORAN!" she screamed. Syaoran jolted awake from an awful dream, Sakura had gone missing from Eriols house, and presumed dead. He heard Tomoyo calling. HE quickly got up and ran into the other room.  
  
"What is it? What happened?"  
  
"Telephone,"  
  
He groaned.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Syaoran, hey,"  
  
"Thank you for calling, I had the most awful dream!"  
  
"You're welcome,"  
  
"So why are you calling at this hour?"  
  
"I was sleeping, and just woke up, Sakura is asleep, so I figured it the best time to call,"  
  
"What's new?"  
  
"Well, she told us, and she wants to stay here because Tomoeda brings back too many memories,"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Syaoran, I think I know how to get her to come back, but it's evil,"  
  
"how?"  
  
"Well, my first idea, I just bring her back, and don't tell her, then we lock her in her house, and there we go,"  
  
"How about no,"  
  
"Okay, my other idea, is that we tell her she is urgentally needed at . . . CRASH!"  
  
"What the heck?"  
  
"ERIOL!" Spinnel screamed.  
  
Eriol dropped the phone and ran out of the room.  
  
"Eriol? Eriol?!" Syaoran called into the phone.  
  
"He'll be right back," Spinnel said into the phone.  
  
"What the heck are you doing here?" Eriol asked.  
  
"I'm lonely!" the little yellow bear screamed.  
  
"Where did you go off to?"  
  
"I had to do stuff, guardian stuff,"  
  
"Keroberos! Do you know how much torture put your mistress through?"  
  
"Actually, no I don't did she miss me?"  
  
"Why would you come here to ask that? Why not Japan?"  
  
"Because, I'm supposed to come here!"  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"I don't really know," SWEATDROP!  
  
****  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Somebody wants to talk to you," Eriol handed the phone over.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"KID! I MISSED YOU!" Kero screamed.  
  
"Kero! What the hell are you doing there?"  
  
"Watch your mouth kid!"  
  
"Sorry, you hurt Sakura so much!"  
  
"Really? She missed me?"  
  
"More than anything!"  
  
"Aw, I love my mistress!"  
  
"So have you seen her?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She's there,"  
  
"REALLY? WHERE?"  
  
"You mean Eriol didn't tell you?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Wow, you've got a lot to learn about these past few days stuffed animal,"  
  
"Don't call me that brat!"  
  
"Put Eriol back on the line,"  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yea, so I'll explain to him, and for my real plan, basically be here tomorrow afternoon with Tomoyo, okay?"  
  
"Alright, we're on our way,"  
  
They hung up.  
  
****  
  
"Okay, so I've come up with more logical reasoning for staying here in England," Sakura proclaimed at the breakfast table.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Well, Clow Reed was in England right?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Well, I want to be just like him, so I have to live where he lived,"  
  
"How are you going to do that without the Clow Cards?" he asked.  
  
"How do you know about that?"  
  
"I have my ways,"  
  
****  
  
"Okay, this is the house," Syaoran said to Tomoyo who followed right behind.  
  
"Do we knock?"  
  
"I guess,"  
  
Slowly Syaoran lifted his hand and knocked.  
  
Suppie answered the door.  
  
"Hey guys, follow me to the den,"  
  
****  
  
"Master, there here," Suppie said as he came into the living room where Eriol was reading and Sakura and Kaho were watching TV.  
  
"Hey Sakura, I think we have some visitors," he exclaimed.  
  
The four of them walked into the den, and there stood Syaoran and Tomoyo. Sakura just stared at them, they came all the way here? She couldn't believe it. Syaoran and Sakura ran over to her. Tomoyo gave her a big hug and stepped back, holding her hands. "I'm so glad you're alright," she smiled, with tears in her eyes. She let go of her hands, and Sakura looked to Syaoran.  
  
He gave her a big hug as well, and closed his eyes. "God Sakura, am I glad to see you," he whispered. Sakura closed her eyes as well; she could feel tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said.  
  
"Don't be," he let out a deep breath. He pulled back and looked her in the face, "Thank God your okay," he smiled, one of his rare smiles.  
  
"Okay, now that you've said your hellos, it's time for a serious talk, follow me," Eriol stated, walking into the living room.  
  
"Okay, everyone have a seat," they all did as they were told. Sakura sat on the couch with Tomoyo and Syaoran on either side of her. Syaoran took her hand and held it with his two.  
  
"Okay, here's the deal, Sakura wants to stay here, correct?" she nodded, "In that case, you will not see your friends anymore, correct?"  
  
"I don't want that," she stated.  
  
"You did a little while ago,"  
  
"That was before I saw them ag . . . oh you're good Eriol," she smiled.  
  
"Alrighty then, you will be going back, however, there is still another problem to work out about that, so until it is resolved, you have to stay at my house,"  
  
"What problem is that?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I'll let you know when you can go," he smirked. He stood up, "We'll let you three be," he said exiting, the other two following.  
  
"So Sakura," Syaoran said standing up.  
  
"I missed the funeral," she stated.  
  
"Let's not talk about that, we don't want you upset," Tomoyo pleaded.  
  
"I won't get upset," she responded.  
  
"Okay, so you missed the funeral, we can visit the graves and put flowers when we get home," Syaoran said.  
  
"Sounds fine with me," she stood up and walked towards the balcony. Tomoyo and Syaoran looked to each other. "Now Syaoran, please," she begged. He walked over to a small bar that Eriol had set up in the corner. There was three glasses set out. He picked one up and chugged it down almost instantly.  
  
"Okay," he stood up and followed her.  
  
****  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Don't ever run away again, please,"  
  
"I don't want to go back, but I want to stay with you forever," she said sadly.  
  
"Me too Sakura, I couldn't bear the thought of you being gone, please, promise me you will never do that again," he held his pinky finger out to her.  
  
"Okay, I promise," she linked pinky's with him and shook hands.  
  
"I wonder what this problem is that Eriol was talking about," Syaoran stated.  
  
"I don't know,"  
  
"What are you so worried about?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, why don't you want to go back?"  
  
"Too many memories, I don't want to go back to that house, I have to sell it,"  
  
"What if you lived with me?"  
  
"What?" She cocked her head.  
  
"I mean it, what if you lived with me?"  
  
"I think I'd like that, but you probably wouldn't want me to be around,"  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because, because," she looked bewildered, "I don't know,"  
  
"Sakura, why wouldn't I want the person I love most to not be around all the time?"  
  
Sakura's mouth dropped open. "What?"  
  
"You heard me," he smiled. He put his hands around her waist. "I love you Sakura, and I want you to live with me, so we can be together forever,"  
  
"You're just saying that," she pulled away. His worst nightmare was coming true, he had just made a complete fool of himself.  
  
"Yea, I am, sorry," he cowered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know, I was kidding alright, just a joke, trying to cheer you up, ha ha funny?" he said sadly. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Of course I'd love to live with you, if you really mean it,"  
  
"I do," he said quietly.  
  
"Well I do too,"  
  
****  
  
"Did he say it?" Eriol asked Tomoyo as he plopped down on the couch.  
  
"I can't hear, I don't know,"  
  
"Fools," he muttered.  
  
"I told him,"  
  
"You told him what?"  
  
"What you said, about them being meant to be together,"  
  
"You know Tomoyo-san, you weren't supposed to tell him that,"  
  
"I know, but it made him think more, and with her nearly disappearing, it made him think more too,"  
  
****  
  
"Did you really mean what you said?"  
  
"What did I say?"  
  
"That you loved me," she asked.  
  
The two of them were sitting on the deck, Sakura laying her head on his chest.  
  
"Of course," he responded.  
  
"Well I love you too,"  
  
Syaoran smiled. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a rectangular package. "Is this what I think it is?" Sakura asked.  
  
"The cards, yea, don't you ever leave them with me again, without telling me before hand, okay?" Sakura nodded.  
  
Just then Eriol walked out onto the deck. "Look at the little love-birds," he cooed.  
  
"Shut up Eriol,"  
  
"What? Oh by the way, the other problem was solved, and I didn't even have a chance to put my plan in action, and I mean, I had a really elaborate one this time, with a whole candle-light dinner and everything," he smiled.  
  
"Thanks Eriol, you're the best," Sakura looked up at him.  
  
"And dinner is ready too, whenever you two are,"  
  
The two of them stood up and walked into the house.  
  
****  
  
"SAKURA!!!!!!!!" she heard as she entered the room. Without a moments notice, a small yellow bear flew into Sakura.  
  
"KERO!" she screamed with joy, hugging him. Then she was overcome with anger. "Kero! Why did you leave, stupid stuffed animal!!"  
  
"Did you just call me . . ."  
  
"A stuffed animal? Yea she did!" Syaoran laughed.  
  
"You spend too much time with the kid," Kero said, angered.  
  
"Sorry, but you shouldn't have left,"  
  
"Well I'm back, and Eriol made me cake!" he flew off into the kitchen.  
  
Sakura put her hand to her head and shook it. "Can you believe what I have to put up with," Syaoran put an arm around her and they smiled.  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You just smiled,"  
  
She smiled wider.  
  
"I think the healing process has begun," he said before gently kissing her on the forehead.  
  
****  
  
"So I see everything worked out," Maaku-Sensei said to Tomoyo as they had lunch.  
  
"Yea, Sakura's still a little sad every once in a while, but she's got Syaoran and me now,"  
  
"I'm glad you guys found her, have you ever heard that everything happens for a reason?"  
  
"Yea, actually I have,"  
  
The End  
  
  
  
WHAT U THINK???? PLEEEEEEESE REVIEW!!!!!!! 


End file.
